PengTalking (Furby Fake)
PengTalking (개구쟁이 펭토킹'' ''in Korean) is a 2012 Furby fake first released in 2015 by SonoKong Toys in Korea. Appearance PengTalking looks exactly like Hibou, but with a yellow beak and a white eyeframe. PengTalking has two wings, a white mohawk on its head, a bowtie, a plastic eye frame, and three toes on each feet. Only two colors for PengTalking exist including pink with a white tummy, purple feet, and a purple bowtie, and grey with a white tummy, blue bowtie, and black feet. An alternate version of the two variations of Peng Talking exist where the pink version has a pink bowtie instead while the gray variation has a black bowtie instead of a blue one. Functions PengTalking has similar functions like Hibou's. PengTalking can respond to commands in Korean, but not English. It can repeat your voice, tell stories, sing songs, and can respond when you tickle, pet, or tilt it. Three of the songs PengTalking can sing include I'm a Little Teapot, Hokey Pokey,Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, and the theme song for the show Hello Carbot.'' ''PengTalking also has its own app which can be used to interact with it. Hello Carbot Hello Carbot is a Korean TV show about a boy named Nachan who goes on adventures with his Carbots (transforming vehicles). The show aired only in Korea and has aired on Cartoon Network. Pengtalking was one of the characters in the show who first appeared in the Penta Storm series of the show.https://namu.wiki/w/%ED%8E%AD%ED%86%A0%ED%82%B9 Previous Appearance The Penta Storm series was a special series that consisted of two episodes. In these two episodes, Pengtalking had large black eyes, gray fur with a white stomach area, a grey tuft of fur on his head, and a pink bow tie with white polka dots. This version of Pengtalking can be seen in the commercials for the toy based off Pengtalking. This version of Pengtalking hatched from a mechanical egg.http://blog.naver.com/PostView.nhn?blogId=sonokongtoy&logNo=220225691485 ¼Õ¿À°ø ºí·Î±× ¼Õ¿À°ø °øÀÛ¼Ò Çï·Î Ä«º¿ ½ºÆä¼È ÆëÅäÅ· ÆæÅ¸½ºÅè (44).jpg Mech egg.PNG Current Appearance In the regular TV series, his appearance was changed. Pengtalking makes his first appearance in the regular TV series in season 2, episode 1 where he hatches out of an egg in Hawk's hands after Nachan left Pengtalking's egg with him. In the regular TV series, Pengtalking has blue fur with a white stomach area and a dark blue bow tie with white polka dots. This version of Pengtalking also has blue eyes that appear to be much smaller than his previous version from the Penta Storm series, and a white tuft of fur on his head. This version of Pengtalking hatched from a normal egg.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ct_3IPC5aXU 280_1458723025.jpg Pengtalking and hawk.gif Pengtalking's Last Appearance and Supposed Replacement Pengtalking's last appearance in the regular TV show was at the start of episode 25, season 4 where he doesn't contribute much to the events of the plot. The last time he is referenced in the TV series is in episode 15 of season 6 where Ungtalking hatches from an egg and introduces himself to Nachan and his mother, telling Nachan that he is a friend of Pengtalking. It is believed that Pengtalking has been replaced by Ungtalking. https://namu.wiki/w/%ED%8E%AD%ED%86%A0%ED%82%B9 Trivia * PengTalking has the exact same eye animations as Hibou does. * Some Pengtalkings will have the word "Hibou" appear in their eyes once they are switched on. However, some will have an eye animation saying "Hi Peng" once switched on. * PengTalking is similar to Popo as they both look like penguins and wear bowties. However, PengTalking doesn't have a tophat or a plastic fish. hipeng.png hibou pengtalking.PNG Gallery hello-carbot-pangtalking_detail.jpg pengtalking.jpg peng_img.png|PengTalking logo s-l500 (1).jpg 657_shop1_243566.jpg 1624ec0a-b851-40ea-8a00-0e5a95fff5c8.jpg 73e4413a-7694-41ef-af3d-76c785e4a1b8.jpg 149368c1-9390-482e-bde6-0612a39b8f1a.jpg 20141210112127.jpg 124247337_0.jpg dizzy.PNG|Pengtalking with dizzy eyes happy.PNG 207d76310adaa645337b028a4e812fc8ad8e2885588dba50c728f63e34daae75.jpg 16585bfa465774e0b19c5f1f4225c2bfb9b5cef886f6365299a70d017ba4474f.jpg 77165789_1_1511956725_w640.jpg Videos 손오공 헬로카봇 펭토킹 팽토킹 사용설명서 펭토킹 장난감 헬로카봇 뽀로로 또봇 카봇 미니특공대 타요 폴리 CARBOT 헬로카봇 팽토킹 신구 Hello carbot season 2 episode 1 References Category:2012 Furby Fakes Category:Generation 3.0 Furby Fakes Category:SonoKong Toys Category:Furby Fakes Category:Furby Fakes With Voice Recognition Category:Korean Furby Fakes